1. Field of Use
The present disclosure relates to the construction of multiple layer printheads, such as printheads used in solid ink jet printing machines. More particularly, the disclosure concerns the manner in which the multiple layers are adhered together in fabricating the printhead.
2. Background
Ink jet printing machines include printheads that have one or more ink-filled channels communicating at one end with an ink supply chamber or reservoir and having an orifice at the opposite end, commonly referred to as the nozzle. An energy generator, such as a piezo-electric transducer (PZT), is located within the channels near the nozzle or orifice to produce pressure pulses which produce high velocity droplets directed through the nozzle or orifice toward the receiver sheet.
Typically, adhesives such as cross-linkable acrylic adhesives have been used to bond the layers of the printhead. It would be desirable to improve the bonding of adjacent layers in a jetstack and reduce the size of a printhead while mitigating degradation of internal printhead components due to environmental stresses.